<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fox &amp; the ( hell ) hound by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804989">fox &amp; the ( hell ) hound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discrimination, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Kleptomania, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Racism, Sexual Tension, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Trans Character, but lelouch is still a man of miracles, kallen is fucking weirded out, lelouch is actually fucking badass in this, lelouch wants to bring down discrimination against his own kind, suzaku and lelouch are meant for another, suzaku is flabbergasted, there is no geass in this, this is a happyish au fic from us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're no jesus."</p>
<p>"of course i'm not. but you worship me like one."</p>
<p>"that's because you're mine."</p>
<p>♡♤ </p>
<p>OR: a suzalulu fic where suzaku is a kitsune fae king and lelouch is a hellhound king, both are drawn to each other but for different reasons. eventually they will come together in unity but they must understand that they cannot give what they don't have. </p>
<p>and they will soon learn that together they are so much stronger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Alstreim/Sumeragi Kaguya, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Hyuuga Akito/Leila Malcal, Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Julius Kingsley/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lloyd Asplund/Rakshata Chawla, Marianne vi Britannia/Charles zi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fox &amp; the ( hell ) hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a new fic and guess what! no geass, no charles making areas! just pure mythology with good old suzalulu that will certainly be happyish as it can be. this first chapter took awhile to write since it was hard to be satisified with it. </p>
<p>:) heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If I were your appendages I'd hold open your eyes so you would see that all of us are heaven sent. <br/>There was never meant to be only one, to be only one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-♤♡♤♡♤♡-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hellhounds were known to be notorious for their associations with death and flames, shunned and feared by the other mythical creatures. even if they were oh so pretty the concept of being fair in their judgment was an understatement. hellhounds were just feared harbingers and as one rose to power in the night world's kingdom, the world's axis seemed to have stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he called himself lelouch, as his two last names were often ignored. sometimes he was called </span>
  <em>
    <span>zero</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>julius</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the two had were part of his lies. well, one was a lie while the other two weren't. and it seemed he had quite the large family before crushing them, sending them to their own places of the night world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so lelouch was a pretty hellhound with blazing amethyst eyes and hair dark as coal. his skin so pale he seemed like a ghost, tall yet thin like a doll meant for display. hellhounds were supposed to be brandished in black and reds, to represent the soot and blood they were known for. yet lelouch was always one to rebel against old laws as he wore nothing but whites and golds with the ominous red eyed jewel ( </span>
  <b>bloodstone he calls it</b>
  <span> ) embroided in the silks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and because he was a hellhound he was also attracted to strange shiny things, quite peculiar and truly ever so possibly endearing. but obviously lelouch wasn't ever one to be read easily which often infuriated the leaders of other kingdoms, especially during their </span>
  <em>
    <span>'treaty'</span>
  </em>
  <span> meetings underneath certain days. you certainly can't blame him for being so odd even when he mumbles laws underneath his breath and how ludicrous it is to follow them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch likes to call himself a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man of miracles</span>
  </em>
  <span> due to single handedly turning the realm of darkness upside down, making sure that the horrors of the night got what they wanted whilst keeping a firm grip around their necks. "it's called </span>
  <em>
    <span>tough love</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dearest jeremiah, if a king doesn't lead how will their subordinates expect to follow?" lelouch absentmindedly says once during their daily game of chess in which he fancies quite well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeremiah gottwald was a very close royal guard to the previous king, a vampire that kept his duty as priority. lelouch at first found him to be wholly suffocating since he was never one for physical contact in which he soon later came to realize the reason. the vampire had existed for so long and during that time managed to fall in love with his mother, though her murder had caused him to grief. the young king sympathized as he recalls his mother to be human who fornicated with … no, no. lelouch doesn't want to think about that right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so even when dearest jeremiah gottwald manages to corner him in every chess game, lelouch always manages to pull a checkmate at the last moment. each from behind victory had been always different in which it never failed to impress his trusted advisor and often lelouch knows that jeremiah gottwald is certainly a keeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <em>
    <span>lelouch wasn't one to easily trust, not even his siblings that were results of the damned king keeping concubines. he was oh so lucky mother was the one he truly loved but that was gone to a bitter memory.</span>
  </em>
  <span> )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i understand, your majesty. you truly wish to sever the bad reputation our kingdom is known for." jeremiah was always a fast observer and quick to catch on, often voicing his opinions. he would then do a quick bow and stand from his seat, quickly picking up the pieces and the chessboard from their table. if he recalled many many centuries ago, this kingdom was known for its grim reputation and the death that followed.  true that not everyone was innocent in their own kind but many others loved to pin blame on them when something awful unraveled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch hums as he stands from his own seat, the royal clothing seemingly swaying around his form like ghosts that clung desperately for a living vessel. to possess, to try to ease the envy they felt -- lelouch represented that much and it often made jeremiah uneasy. "thank you for the game as always, gottwald. i simply want you to check the grounds for now. make sure to bring rolo with you, he needs to train." the king turns as the faint sounds of cloth brush against the red mosaic floors, footsteps light when departing. jeremiah simply responds with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, your majesty!</span>
  </em>
  <span> before casting a glance towards the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a sigh and a strained yet fond smile, jeremiah kneeling down to run fingers across the large pawprint that seemingly molded itself with the designs. "i see you still love leaving your mark, my liege." a small, gentle laugh leaves his mouth when the pawprint was warm to the touch against his ice cold skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>flames of hell that the hound was surrounded by, eyes blazing with growing embers that meant only hatred and retribution. there were many that would describe these creatures as terrible, reeking of the dead wherever they chose to roam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but jeremiah knew better due to his many centuries of living, recalling that he existed during the era of  greeks and romans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>my liege</b>
  <span>, i do wonder when you'll start your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild hunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>? you're here for a reason and i do wonder who you intend to protect…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and of course lelouch was either aware of the meaning of existence or wholly ignorant, despite watching the sunflowers burn in their vases. his room was ever so elegant with silks in colors of golds and purples, never one to be so gloomy and grim. but! he wasn't one for bright, pastel colors. take the burning sunflowers for example. the flames lick at the petals, the flower curling upon itself as those terrible flames seem to sap it of all life and it was fascinating all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>too bright…</span>
  </em>
  <span> possibly too strong of a smell." lelouch wrinkles his nose as the flames sapped the remaining life from the sunflower, unaware that it'd cause </span>
  <b>direct pain</b>
  <span> to the gifter. and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> lelouch never really thought of those possibilities when the ice melts in it's frozen prison or when the heated, bubbling water fries the expensive breed of fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he could go on. really. but what would be the point in that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch never liked gifts due to his pickiness ( </span>
  <em>
    <span>as others called it</span>
  </em>
  <span> ) but he likes to believe he simply had high standards. with a sigh and some moments to remove his clothing, lelouch slumps rather gracefully onto his large, expensive bed with him in the nude. if there was anything about being someone of the nightworld, it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of an actual gender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>could you even believe that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>humans fought over their identity a lot, struggled and at times lelouch wished he could grant their wishes to have them be their proper gender but he was no god. if he was god then his body wouldn't be like a dolls -- perfect with hardly any trace of genitalia or anything else to indicate gender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch simply chose to use male pronouns </span>
  <em>
    <span>even though</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew he could be both. what was to stop him from having a petit male form with a woman's sex? or vice versa? this was the problem with the residents of the night as gender was never a top priority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"as it should be, lelouch. we can be such a beautiful man or be a man with a cunt. we don't need those heavy things on our chest."</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands ran down his blank slate of a body, lelouch glancing up to see another version of himself peering down at him with a hungry look. and yes, lelouch was the only one who can see him as this perverted being was a result of a </span>
  <b>shattered psyche</b>
  <span>. like lelouch, the one above him was as well nude and he could see the defined body that is obviously male, seeing his cock press against his left leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch sighs quietly as one of those hands slides into his right one, rubbing his thumb into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>julius…</span>
  </em>
  <span> i see you've chosen male for yourself." it wasn't of disappointment, just a statement. the one above him ( </span>
  <em>
    <span>julius</span>
  </em>
  <span> ) gives him a smirk as he leans down to press a kiss on his mouth -- so light and feathery, as if he weren't there anyways. this was normal for lelouch, to see someone that wasn't there but was. to believe it was real and not a simple hallucination, a result of horror when he was so, so young. julius came to him during a moment of trauma, wiping those tears away and kissing him as if to soothe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>julius always had been one of beauty, excluding things he </span>
  <b>hadn't</b>
  <span> found beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps another benefit of not being human</span>
  </em>
  <span> lelouch muses to himself as julius seemed to contemplate something. not that lelouch knew considering julius was his own existence with his own thoughts and experiences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>without this being existing within' him, lelouch couldn't survive the remainders of terrors as he grew older. there was a downside though. one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't forgive</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was so hungry for daddy's attention that he'd kill and bring those corpses with him with a pleading hopeful look and a 'please, i got you a gift, father.' but it always goes unnoticed and he cries, he screams --</span>
  </em>
  <span> )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he wakes with a pounding headache and tears burnt from sobbing. it's never him that cries but it doesn't stop the painful ache in his chest !</span>
  </em>
  <span> )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"as much as i'd love to tease you, dearest… you have a guest visiting tomorrow, no?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> julius presses greedy lips against his adams apple, causing lelouch to keen in response. it wasn't real but there were moments where he wishes it was. maybe just maybe lelouch wanted companionship from julius, just to see how they'd be like in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch moves, grasping blankets and the image of julius vanishes just as if he were a ghost. being a hellhound had it's ups and it's very low downs. there were more curses than blessings he could ever count, but he always learned to take them and make himself stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it could be much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-♤♡♤♡♤♡-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch had decided things were indeed much worse when the next day came, wearing his usual ghostly whites with some golds and reds. when he expected to have visitation he never thought it'd be a king himself from the kingdom that governed the earth and skies. so as he </span>
  <b>stares</b>
  <span> at the much taller man sitting across from him, lelouch rests his cheek inside of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>suzaku kururugi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>was it…</em>
  </b>
  <span> i thought leaders visited only under the truce of the full moon." he raises a thin brow as blazing amethysts stare. to his left was forever the attentive sir gottwald, posed to be the loyal knight everyone has known for centuries. no expression betrays him as he simply was there in case their guest became hostile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the kitsune stares at him for a moment with those nine bushy orange tails ( </span>
  <em>
    <span>which had black tips, just as those orange ears and his eyes were so sharp and beautiful --</span>
  </em>
  <span> ) swaying behind him. there had been anger in the depths of green eyes and lelouch only raised a brow. had he angered the oh so dangerous kitsune fae king already? how odd since he can't recall what he's done to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… the king smells oddly pleasant with the combination of sunflower and bamboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm? why did the scent of sunflowers bother him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you </span>
  <em>
    <span>burnt</span>
  </em>
  <span> my gift, lelouch. which isn't very pleasant for you to do." suzaku simply says as if it were common knowledge, watching as lelouch raises shoulders to his ears. well if that wasn't a guilty look! he also knew the damned hellhound did it when the burnt scar on his left side decided to be an angry red. those sunflowers were tied to him, and something so sacred since he had been just a young pup. not that suzaku could remember why they were but….eh, for another time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch licks the roof of his mouth as he considers suzaku's angry glare while lowering shoulders. the statement caught him off guard and he lets out a sigh that he wasn't aware of holding in. instead the king sniffles as if offended, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>apologies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, king kururugi. i just didn't quite like it in my kingdom for it was too bright." </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like you're too bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. that white kimono paired with the silver hakama, and that blue and green haori on suzaku's shoulders were quite a clash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>then again</span>
  </em>
  <span> lelouch knew better than to accuse suzaku for being so bright since he wore mostly whites as well. he was smart enough to not bring that up since it would just lead to unintelligent bickering. so, he opts to rest his arms on the arms of his chair and watches suzaku's face ripple with a range of emotions. lelouch never knew that there could be such a range as suzaku went from baffled to disbelief to shock to anger to disgust and then </span>
  <b>finally</b>
  <span> settled to apathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"there was no need to burn it." </span>
  <em>
    <span>to burn me</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he really wants to spit out but he holds his tongue. "you could've just returned it." he stops his fingers from lingering to his burnt side, green eyes narrowing at the hellhound in his displeasure. how he hates the way lelouch cants his head to the side as if truly considering it. did lelouch never, ever consider doing that? an uneasy feeling churns in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch then sighs as if remorseful, "i'm sorry, king kururugi. i'm simply unsure of what to tell you." he then laughs lightly as he rubs his temple, elbow resting on the table between them. there wasn't a grand way to present the sunflower burning and dying, nor how he swore he heard it scream in agony. so he'll spread his fingers with a sheepish expression, tilting his head forward to examine the kitsune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tense. angry. deep down there was a hatred in those beautiful depths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it makes him ripple of sensations, those green eyes so shiny and pretty that his kleptomania seemed to be kicking in. julius hums in the back of his mind and lelouch swallows thickly. lelouch wants to tear out those eyes and cradle them to his chest, wants to coo at them and keep them in a jar. truly sick, truly twisted that he just found it normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"your majesty," jeremiah's voice murmurs as he bent down to his ear, "it's almost time for you to depart to the human realm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>." lelouch nods as he waves him off, standing from his chair, smiling as suzaku does as well. a pity since lelouch wanted to see what makes the kitsune tick but there were duties he must do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku's ears twitched, "allow me to accompany you there. you'll need a guide." he hastily says, which lelouch gave him a curious look and jeremiah a tense stare. he moves away from the table to walk to lelouch as his fingertips ran across the wooden texture. </span>
  <b>
    <em>maple wood*?</em>
  </b>
  <span> how interesting. suzaku gave jeremiah a blank expression as the knight held out an arm to prevent him from coming closer to his liege.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"apologies, but you can't get closer to his majesty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"jeremiah gottwald, pardon my rudeness but my offer still stands. if his majesty wishes to accept it then i have permission to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeremiah's face scrunched up to a frown and suzaku inwardly sighed. the elder vampire had always been so protective of his majesty and it often caused problems. well, this was a problem since he doesn't trust lelouch in the slightest. suzaku simply doesn't want to chance trouble with lelouch in the human realm, since those of the darkness were cruel compared to the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the two blink as lelouch gently coughs behind them, both turning to see how amused the king was. suzaku felt his cheeks burn and he's glad that he wasn't so pale for it to show. how embarrassing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"thank you, sir gottwald but i'll take his offer. there is a possibility kururugi and i can forge a friendship during my time there." lelouch seemed too enthusiastic about suzaku's offer and damn it sends a chill down the kitsunes spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"are you sure, your majesty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. i'll have you escort us to the portal and then be on guard out of sight when in the human realm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku felt odd when jeremiah relaxed ever so slightly. he never recalled his own guard to be that way and it was just simply so… strange. then he recalled how much older jeremiah happens to be and that he and lelouch were considered children to him. silence was all he could offer, watching through hooded lashes as lelouch saunters over to him with incredible grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what the ever loving…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but if we were to go out, i don't want us leaving dressed like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>." the hellhound hums as he gestures to himself and then suzaku, amused by how suzaku bristles.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"are you saying… that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unacceptable</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be seen like this?" suzaku feels entirely offended since his roots were truly japanese and as he grew in a shrine, his clothing always reflects on that. cheeks were burning now as if humiliated, turning his head away as if sulking. lelouch only chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no, it quite is acceptable but i'd rather our first date be more comfortable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>first date?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> both the kitsune and vampire sputter, both clearly surprised by the king's comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeremiah glares at suzaku who, swallowed thickly and wanted to hide so badly behind his tails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch tilts his head with an innocent look as he tapped fingertips against his cheek, "aren't outings </span>
  <em>
    <span>called</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates? i swore that's what humans refer it to." a dramatic sigh, eyes closing as brows furrowed. he just seemed so damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>crestfallen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and suzaku with his damn heart of gold despite being so selfish and reckless, couldn't bear such a kicked puppy look on lelouch's face so he rushes over to him and grasps those slender hands. so, so warm and small compared to his and suzaku just doesn't think as he presses their foreheads together. and gods does suzaku love seeing those cheeks that were ever so pale burn a bright red just from the mere contact that he makes a mental note to fluster him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"unhand your majesty--!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku ignores sir jeremiah gottwald as he glares deep into those amethyst eyes. "stop looking so sad, i'll change. sadness is up becoming of you." his tone was harsh, finally scenting the lavender and vanilla that was lelouch. he watches as lelouch gave him an expression of disbelief before collecting his thoughts, a tender smile forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku also chose to ignore the butterflies in his gut and how his heart races, how his heart screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's alright, gottwald. our guest is simply excited." lelouch simply says as he removes his hands from suzaku's grip, briefly taking in the other king's scent before pulling away. </span>
  <b>
    <em>heat of the moment</em>
  </b>
  <span>? it surely seems that way. "and since we instantly apply glamour, i suppose you can wear things that is of your fashion, my friend." when suzaku sees those damned eyes twinkle he knew his fate had been ultimately sealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-♤♡♤♡♤♡-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh, come now. you don't look so bad." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you're not the one wearing bright green!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but it simply matches your eyes. why be so stubborn, suzaku?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"s-shut it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku grumbles as he adjusts the baggy neon green and black hoodie, scowling at how tight the black jeans were. even the black sneakers seemed too big on him! if it wasn't obvious the kitsune never wore clothing outside the shrine attire so this was like a culture shock, face deep red from wearing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>and lelouch</em>
  </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well, lelouch calls it </span>
  <em>
    <span>'ouji'</span>
  </em>
  <span> which was fitting considering he dressed so fancy that suzaku wants to wring his stupid neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he wore a coat dress that was mainly black and purple, as the hems were lined with white fabric. suzaku could see that the insides were black, having tiny patterns of chess pieces outlined in white. black trousers and black knee-high boots with golden heels -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how was this acceptable</span>
  </em>
  <span>? not to mention the thin veiled shaw over his shoulders that seemed to trail after him as he moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"now, don't stare, suzaku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>." lelouch gave him a coy smile as he taps the golden cane lightly on suzaku's legs. that made the glamoured kitsune jump slightly before a huff sounds. lelouch thought that glare and scowl combo had been extremely adorable… suzaku is surely so expressive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i don't get why you want to wear something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuffy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. it's even stuffier than what you normally wear." he was upset but silently thankful for the clothing lelouch chose for him. suzaku would have simply suffocated. so he grabs lelouch by the wrist with a scowl so he could drag him in the busy streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch simply rolled his eyes at the sulking kitsune as he follows after, relishing the eyes on him. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they viewed him as beautiful, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they were all thinking such impure thoughts. it was common, just like these humans crossing the streets when able. not one dared to go near them due to their sheer presence! which was just fine by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"wait, tell me where we need to go." suzaku slowly comes to a stop, pulling lelouch close so he'd not be in the way either. he doesn't care for their sudden closeness while watching the world around them or notice lelouch tense at the 'embrace'. hell, the two were aware that they looked like lovers and the two would've laughed if they weren't busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch sighs as he placed his hand on his hip, "leila wants me to meet her at a bakery owned by the ashford's. do you know where that is?" it's unfortunate that she didn't tell him more to go off by, scowling just a tad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"huh. it's called </span>
  <em>
    <span>madamprez</span>
  </em>
  <span> if i remember right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh, hm. it's a mix of madam and prez, so uh..yeah. it was built in her memory since her death four years ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh, how awful. well, lets not keep the representative of the human realm waiting." lelouch pats the kitsune king on his cheek and watched as suzaku pulls away instantly. he was quite a skittish kitsune wasn't he? the hellhound laughs softly, following suzaku to the bakery. he was taking in the grand victorian setting inside the bakery where the employees wore gothic lolita and ouji attire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku groans as he feels out of place, hanging his head from the stuffy fashion. it was enough to see that lelouch was taking great pleasure in the fashion, the glee was enough to make him reconsider his gripes of the whole situation. he offered to be a guide so …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"there you two are. i'm over here." the two turned to see a blonde with light violet eyes, wearing her military uniform. the young woman gave them a gentle, friendly smile as she waves the two over to join her. a large table with three chairs with tea and cake already set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"leila, how are you? it's been awhile." suzaku nods with a small bow of his head as he and lelouch join her, watching as leila pour tea. he sniffs the air, "is that matcha?" green eyes lit up as leila smiles gently in confirmation. lelouch grimaced as the kitsune seemed rather pleased with the choice and watches as suzaku picks up the fancy teacup. fine white china with red roses decorated at the rims, with a golden handle to compliment it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ignoring the burning sensation that punches his gut he finally looks at leila who seemed to be waiting for him to speak. "so, leila. what can </span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span> do for you? you did request a meeting with me out here -- do pardon my guest, he simply insisted to guide me here." lelouch places his cane between his legs, the silver tip pressed against his cheek. briefly scanning the young woman before him there was a faint deja-vu feeling… it reminded him of his younger half sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>leila nods with a serious expression, "yes, your majesty. i just wanted to personally welcome you here -- at least in osaka. i don't think that the others would've welcomed you with open hands." her gaze softens when seeing the king's gaze shift downwards. she also notes that suzaku stared down at his tea… was he bothered by something? leila leans back against her chair as her hands rest upon her lap, fingers fumbling with the ruffles of her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch gulps thickly as he finally glances up at her with a gentle smile, "it's all water under the bridge. i know i'm not to be well liked. that's common knowledge." he waves a dismissive hand even when feeling the ugly feeling in his gut. lelouch knew he wanted others to like him </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> but -- no, that's a fleeting feeling. but leila seemed quite unconvinced as she gave him a pout which reminded lelouch of his younger sister in which he only laughs ever so briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku and leila blink when his laugh was so beautiful, not dark as they suspected him to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don't worry. i'm grateful for your hospitality." lelouch continues as his other hand grips the cane tightly. thankfully it was hidden under the table so. so it wouldn't be seen.  he tenses slightly when he feels the bushy tails against his legs as if to comfort him but lelouch doesn't spare suzaku a glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>leila frowns and bites her bottom lip, flinching when a sound of shattering glass hits the floor. all three of them look over to their right to see a waitress scrambling on her knees to pick up the scattered pieces and the client that was throwing a temper tantrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you stupid girl! can't you pour tea correctly?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"s-sorry, sir, i'm sorry --"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch sighs as he could see the glamour fade in and out, the devil horns and wings -- an incubus that certainly would be up to no good after this terrible charade. lelouch rests his chin against the handle of his cane and a sigh escapes when he could feel their eyes on him. did they truly expect him to stop an incubus from what they have to do? how stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"lelouch, what are you going to do? that's someone from your kingdom." suzaku hisses in his ear, and lelouch let out a sigh of exasperation. lelouch doesn't flinch when both of them gave him a glare. he feels the kitsune tug at his coat tails in which lelouch gave him an irritated glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>suzaku</span>
  </em>
  <span>! the incubus must feed and i cannot stop a being from doing what they naturally do!" he hisses between grit teeth, snarling when suzaku grabs his wrist with nails digging into his skin. his entire body burned with rage and chest tightening when they glare at another in a clash of green and purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>are you kidding me</em>
  </b>
  <span>?! he's going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me stop a creature in their natural habitat!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suzaku grips his wrist even tightly, lelouch scenting blood as the waitress </span>
  <b>
    <em>yelps</em>
  </b>
  <span> in pain when the incubus </span>
  <em>
    <span>slaps</span>
  </em>
  <span> her across the face. it was his own blood as suzaku was highly </span>
  <em>
    <span>persistent</span>
  </em>
  <span> in letting him know he wasn't okay with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"lelouch!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>no, i will not</span>
  </em>
  <span>! i will </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> have my own creatures bend to your own sick twisted ideals of comfort and justice." enraged by this whole clownery lelouch allows the flames to cover his arm, watching with sick satisfaction as suzaku yelps and releases his wrist in result. lelouch pushes his chair back as he was literally bristling in anger, walking out of the bakery with his arm still aflame. he spared no glances towards the incubus and the waitress, who was trying to appease it even if the demand of the manager had been issued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lelouch certainly ignored the shouts of leila and suzaku when jeremiah opens the door ( </span>
  <em>
    <span>he has no time to question such trivial things</span>
  </em>
  <span> ). "thank you, sir gottwald. i need a walk and then i'll return home. i've no time to waste with petty self righteous ideals." amethyst eyes were ablaze with fire that hellhounds were known for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and as lelouch took his leave with jeremiah, a single large pawprint was left behind near the steps -- large and molded right into the pavement.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Maple is primarily use for spiritual healing. Maple is a traveler's wood. It enhances intellectual pursuits, acquiring knowledge, and communication. Matters concerning art, beauty, binding, and abundance should consider using this wood. </p>
<p>suzaku is surprised to see in a realm of darkness since they are usually used as wards to drive them away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>please leave comments and kudos, loves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>